The Ghostly Trio (Film Version)
The 'Ghostly Trio '''are the supporting protagonists of the 1995 ''Casper ''feature film and have also appeared in the animated spin-off ''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper. They are the uncles of the Casper McFadden, and the possible older brothers of J.T. McFadden. Personality The Ghostly Trio (Stretch, Stinkie, and Fatso) have lived in the abandoned mansion known as Whipstaff Manor for decades, along with their nephew: Casper McFadden. They spend most of their afterlives haunting the living in Friendship, Maine while also bossing Casper around, and forcing him to do chores around the house. They happen to be the older brothers of Casper's father J.T. McFadden. It is never clear what has happened to them, and how exactly they passed away and became spirits. Casper Intruders One night Carrigan Crittenden and her attorney Paul "Dibs" Plutzker enter Whipstaff Manor to look for a valuable treasure which Carrigan believes is from her late father. When Casper appeared to show himself to them, the two panic, which causes the Ghostly Trio to appear from the ground and scare the two away. Carrigan and Dibs tried several attempts to get the Trio out of the house, such as hiring a priest, a ghost exterminator, and a couple of construction workers to tear down the place, but they all backfire. Uninvited Guests When the Trio returned home one night, after a night of haunting, they were greeted by Casper, who attempted to prevent them from going into the manor and discovering their living visitors. They quickly see through Casper's charade and realize he is up to something, so they send him flying high into the night sky and proceed to go in. Inside, Stretch detected a strange smell, and once they heard a "Hello", the three ghosts smiled wickedly, after realizing that they have an unexpected visitor in the house. The visitor happened to be a paranormal therapist, named Dr. James Harvey, who was hired by Carrigan to remove Casper and the Trio from the property and had encountered Casper only a short while before. Approaching the room of the encounter, Dr. Harvey stated that he wanted to make contact with Casper, and inquired if the ghost could handle that. Unfortunately for him, it was not Casper who answered, but the Trio, who appeared out of nowhere and responded, "Can you?" Transforming into nightmarish creatures, they cause Harvey to faint from sheer terror, much to their amusement. Subsequently, they all dive, one by one, into his mouth (Stretch first, Stinkie second, and Fatso last) and easily slip inside (with the exception of Fatso, who is too big to easily fit, and spends a short while forcing himself inside). Possessing Harvey, they take him to a nearby bathroom, where they exit his body and proceed to manifest as reflections in the bathroom mirror that entrap Harvey and continually morph from one form to the other. Eventually, after taking the forms of Clint Eastwood, Rodney Dangerfield and Mel Gibson, the Trio transformed Harvey's reflection into that of the Crypt Keeper, which frightened him enough to snap him out of the trance-like state. The Trio then proceed to chase him about the house, tormenting him incessantly with their arsenal of paranormal powers, before Harvey finally confronts them in a sword fight, in which he is eventually defeated by Stinkie. However, Harvey then snatches up a nearby vacuum cleaner and manages to subdue the three spooks by sucking them into the dust bag, before retreating to safety with his daughter, Kathleen "Kat" Harvey. Breakfast with the Harvey's The next morning, they appeared before Dr. Harvey and Kat who were having breakfast made by Casper, and were humming "The Night of the Valkeryies". Stretch took a deep breath as he said "I love the smell of fleshes in the morning." and hit the desk which caused the shades in the window to open, as the sun appeared to melt them away. Dr. Harvey assumed they crossed over, but they appear from the side with Stretch, saying "Guest again bone bag." He yelled out Casper's name to which Casper appeared to give Dr. Harvey a newspaper, but Stretch angrily grabbed him upset in how his nephew served the intruders before them, which cause Stretch grew into enormous demanding Casper to give him his meal. Casper agreed, and place three plates of food to his uncles. As they were eating, Casper was cleaning after their mess, while they insult him for not showing any respect. Stretch interfere with Casper's cleaning saying this floor was dirty enough to eat off from, but Casper stated that they have company, but Stretch replied, "Company loves misery", form into a soccer shoe, and kick Casper like a soccer ball. Kat stood up for Casper calling the Trio, 'Disgusting Obnoxious Creeps' to which they take as a compliment, and led to an argument between her and Stretch. As they continued to eat, Dr. Harvey suggested that after they finished they should talk about the process of crossing over. After that, they threw food on his face, as a refusal. Bonding with Dr. Harvey The Trio look over Dr. Harvey's old stuff to which they shoot off with bullets coming out of their fingers. They attempt to do the same with a picture of Dr. Harvey's late wife, Amelia Harvey, in which the Trio take an instant attraction to. The Trio stated to Dr. Harvey that they have encountered her before, much to his surprise, as he asked if they could try and contact her. They agree unless Dr. Harvey would get Carrigan off their backs, to which Dr. Harvey agreed. Stretch sent Fatso to find Amelia, to which Fatso float threw the bathroom. It at first seem, that he had found her, but when Dr. Harvey opened the door, it was revealed to be Fatso in drags, yelling "My man!", and gave Dr. Harvey a big fat kiss on the lips. The next morning, they tried to get Dr. Harvey to hang with them just as they were getting along, but they noticed that he was getting ready to pack, much to their dismay, seeing that Dr. Harvey is having a 'fleshie breakdown', the three decide to take him out to a night of town. Attempting to make a Quartet. One night at the bar, a drunk Dr. Harvey was singing "Jailhouse Rock" to the Trio's amusement, as they where discussing how his life would eventually lead to nothing but despair, in which Fatso decided to take him out of his misery as a favor, giving Stretch the idea of turning themselves into a quartet, so they attempt to use a broken glass bottle of beer, a shotgun, and an arrow to kill him with, without him noticing, as Dr. Harvey explained how they remind of the times he used to hang out with his own friends, and stated that he's going to tell Carrigan that they can stay at their home and haunt it as long as they want, and claims that they were great and he loves them, which lead the Trio to breakdown debating of whether or not they should kill him. Dr. Harvey, still being drunk, opened the front door as he wanted to continued the night of hanging out, but the Trio tried to warn him about a manhole, in front of the bar which was too late, as he fell to his death. Dr. Harvey's Ghost The Trio returned home along with a ghostly spirit of Dr. Harvey much to Kat's shock, demanding to know what the Trio has done to him, with Stretch replying, "Nothing. He's just a little dead". He appears to be just as loud and obnoxious as the rest of them, as well as not remembering who he is nor his own daughter, which caused Kat to breakdown. Kat immediately used the pinkie promise they made before they moved, which snapped him out of his amnesia, realizing that he is a ghost and have left his daughter. Casper stepped in and took Dr. Harvey to a machine called the Lazarus, which can bring the dead back to life. Casper originally planned to use it on himself, after rediscovering memories of his passed, and his father, but he feels as if Dr. Harvey deserved it more, just so Kat wouldn't have to grow up in losing another parent. The Halloween Party In same night of Kat's Halloween party, two of Kat's student: Amber Whitmire and Victor "Vic" DePhilippi, attempt to scare away the party guest by dressing up as a ghost, after Kat unintentionally steal Amber's spotlight, but when look into the mirror to see how they look like the Trio appeared, and scare them away, in front of the other classmates. After the rest of Kat's classmates left in fear upon seeing Casper in which before was human as a reward of his selfless sacrifice in saving Dr. Harvey's life from Amelia, only up until 10:00 p.m., and turns back into a ghost after his dance with Kat, and kissed her on the lips, Dr. Harvey decided to continued to party by having the Trio dress themselves as Little Richard, and play the Little Richard version of the Casper the Friendly Ghost theme song. Trivia * There was a scene deleted in the film which is shown on the special features of the DVD, where the Ghostly Trio were doing a musical number called Lucky Enough to be a Ghost, but the scene was cut due to not being in full production. * While not explaining the relationship between the Trio and J.T. McFadden, there was a scene in which Kat found a picture of them before their death. * There was rumored to be a deleted scene where the Trio explained to Dr. Harvey their relationship with Casper before their deaths that never came to light. Category:Ghosts Category:Reformed Characters Category:Deceased Category:Casper Category:Casper (film) Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Someone who was played in Animated Category:Someone who was played in live action Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:McFadden family Category:Movie Characters Category:The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper Characters Category:Monsters